Saintpaulia ionantha. 
xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of African Violet plant, botanically known as Saintpaulia ionantha, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was referred to during the breeding and selection process by the designation xe2x80x98R 7/1 Bxe2x80x99 and is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar is a mutation of Saintpaulia ionantha xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/046,985) discovered by the inventor, Reinhold Holtkamp, Sr., in the controlled breeding program Nashville, Tenn. The female, or seed grandparent was a cultivar designated xe2x80x98SB 4-2 Mufloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 10/046,968). The male, or pollen grandparent was a cultivar designated xe2x80x98P 6/6xe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98SB 4-2 Mufloxe2x80x99 was produced from plants derived from African Violet seeds incubated in a weightless environment in space on the Long Duration Exposure Facility.
In comparison to xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98SB 4-2 Mufloxe2x80x99 is a multiflorescent cultivar having single, violet-shaped medium blue flowers. The leaves of xe2x80x98SB 4-2 Mufloxe2x80x99 are medium green which in contrast to the leaves of xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 are not wavy, nor crenate. Unlike xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99, the petals of xe2x80x98SB 4-2 Mufloxe2x80x99 do not have the light green edge, and the flowers are not bi-colored. In comparison to xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98P 6/6xe2x80x99 is a cultivar having single, violet-shaped, non-multiflorescent burgundy flowers. Similar to xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99the petals of xe2x80x98P 6/6xe2x80x99 have a light green edge.
xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within a planting of xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 in a controlled environment in Nashville, Tenn. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by leaf cuttings, as performed by the inventor in Nashville, Tenn., has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without a change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Nashville, Tenn. and Haffen, Germany under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following characteristics have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this African Violet as a new and distinct cultivar:
1) Multiflorescence;
2) A single crown as large as 35-45 cm in diameter;
3) Strong, upright flower stems curving slightly toward the center;
4) Single violet-shaped white flowers with variable amounts of light blue in the center fading towards the edges and around some flower edges; frilled light green edges, especially on the two smaller petals;
5) Each plant carries approximately 12-16, sometimes more, upright flower stems each of which carry 10-14, sometimes more flowers;
6) Long-lasting, non-dropping flowers;
7) Vigorous and compact grower;
8) Plant saleable 12-13 weeks after potting;
9) Seed capsules visible above the petals;
10) Medium-green, wavy, heart-shaped leaves; and
11) After maturity the flowers dry off, and remain on the peduncle without becoming infected by Botrytis.
The new cultivar is most similar to xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 (U. S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/046,985). Both xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 display the multiflorescence trait, have the same extra large growth habit and same type leaves and flower shape with the greenish edge. However, xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99 has medium blue flowers whereas xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 has bi-colored flowers, white with variable amounts of light blue in the center, fading out to the edges and around some edges. In addition, xe2x80x98EverGracexe2x80x99 has a wider green edge than xe2x80x98EverPraisexe2x80x99.